Gallery:I, Brobot
When Phineas and Ferb decide they have too many plans for just the two of them, they decide to build Phinedroids and Ferbots, android versions of themselves. But'','' the Brobots start doing things the boys didn't ask them, and go haywire from excessive coffee. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Doofenshmirtz from using a giant magnet to erase embarrassing messages from his new girlfriend's house. Read the full summary... Too Many Plans for the Summer I brobot01.jpg|Our blueprint for completely food-based water park I brobot02.jpg|your schematic for the tunnel to the center of the earth I brobot03.jpg|this model for the chamber of invisibility I brobot04.jpg|your other schematic for for a microscopic zoo that rests on the head of a pin File:Too many plans.jpg|Phineas and Ferb have too many plans. I brobot05.jpg|Gee. We sure have lost of blueprints, models, and schematics. I brobot06.jpg|The blueprint for that robot we invented? Ferb, you're a genius! File:Robot-building device, first version.jpg|Robot-building device #1. File:Robot-building device, second version.jpg|Robot-building device #2. File:Photos for scanning.jpg|Photos for the robots. File:Robots emerge.jpg|The Phinedroids and Ferborts emerge. Perry's Entrance + Chimmney Vator I brobot07.jpg|Perry decides to take the roof today! File:Chimmney Vator exterior.jpg|Entering the Chimney Vator. I brobot08.jpg|chimney vator I brobot09.jpg|(Song: I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! elevator music) I brobot10.jpg|Amazingly Santa Claus fits in the lift I brobot11.jpg|Secret Entrace File:Perry and Santa.jpg|Perry and Santa Claus. I brobot12.jpg|Perry smiles :D File:Chimmney Vator exit.jpg|Arriving at Perry's lair. I brobot13.jpg|Perry is glad that that experience is over Phinedroids and Ferbots Dance Mode I brobot14.jpg|"that old dinosaur" I brobot15.jpg|A few more commands I brobot16.jpg|Wow, it worked! I brobot17.jpg|Boys wait to see what happens I brobot18.jpg|Dance! I brobot19.jpg|Phinadroids & Ferbots! I brobot20.jpg|Phinedroids and Ferbots, we thank you for being with us today! I brobot21.jpg|Uh, Ferb, your bullhorn's not on. I brobot22.jpg|Time for some dancing File:Work-Dance control.jpg|The Work/Dance remote control. File:First dance routine 1.jpg|The robots begin dancing. I brobot23.jpg|Robot moves :) I brobot24.jpg|We're Phinedroids and Ferbots and we're stomping our feet I brobot25.jpg|Phinadroids I brobot26.jpg|Ferbots I brobot27.jpg|♪ To the electric magnetic mechanical beat ♪ I brobot28.jpg|♪ Were busting, chilling moves with our robot poses ♪ I brobot29.jpg|♪ (Busting, chilling moves with our robot poses) ♪ File:First dance routine 2.jpg|"Bustin' chillin' moves." I brobot30.jpg|report to the backyard immediately! I brobot31.jpg|Boys & Bots start their day off Phineadroids and Ferbots Dance.jpg|2 phinedroids and 2 ferbots dancing Phinadroids and Ferbots get to work Chamber of Invisibility.jpg|The Chamber of Invisibility. I brobot59.jpg I brobot60.jpg Microscopic zoo.jpg|Microscopic zoo. I brobot61.jpg Zoo close-up.jpg|Close-up of the zoo. I brobot63.jpg I brobot64.jpg File:Tunnel to the center of the earth.jpg|Tunnel to the center of the earth. I brobot65.jpg Hovercraft lounge chair.jpg|Hovercraft lounge chair. I brobot66.jpg Doofenshmirtz (sort of) Evil Scheme I brobot32.jpg I brobot33.jpg Why won't she pick up.jpg|"Why won't she pick up?" Much more civilized.jpg|A key for the door is much more civilized. I brobot34.jpg I brobot36.jpg File:Plans for the mobile magnet.jpg|The plans for the answering-machine eraser. Not 'up to' anything.jpg|Sure you're not "up to" anything. I brobot37.jpg Perry trapped in a net.jpg|Dr. Doof traps Perry inside a net I brobot57.jpg I brobot58.jpg I brobot72.jpg I brobot73.jpg File:Girlfriend's house.jpg|The doctor's girlfriend's house. File:I'll drop the magnet on you.jpg|Move or I'll drop the magnet. File:Summer run.jpg|Santa makes a "summer run." I brobot75.jpg I brobot74.jpg|Perry stops the crane. File:Agent P saved by Santa.jpg|Santa saves Agent P. I brobot76.jpg Candace Realizes and does something about it I brobot38.jpg File:Phineas and Fer- ah- Phineas.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb... ah, Phineas?" I brobot39.jpg File:Candace meets the robots.jpg|Candace meets the robots. I brobot40.jpg I brobot41.jpg I brobot42.jpg File:They're brobots!.jpg|"They're brobots!" I brobot43.jpg I brobot44.jpg I brobot45.jpg I brobot46.jpg I brobot47.jpg I brobot48.jpg The panic room I brobot49.jpg Candace inside the Panic Room.jpg File:Panic room 2.jpg|Candace talking to mom. Candace and Mr. Miggins.jpg Saving the evidence File:To catch a robot.jpg|To catch a robot. I brobot51.jpg I brobot52.jpg I brobot53.jpg I brobot54.jpg I brobot55.jpg Fred's Fertilizer.jpg|Fred's Fertilizer. I brobot56.jpg I brobot81.jpg File:That's a very nice bag of manure.jpg|"That's a very nice bag of manure, Candace." Candace notices fertilizer.JPG|"What?!" Candace screaming.JPG|"AAAHHHH!" I brobot83.jpg I brobot84.jpg File:Santa picks up the Brobots.jpg|The evidence is removed by Santa. I brobot85.jpg I brobot86.jpg no robots.JPG Candace SIGH.JPG Phin and Ferb still robot dancing.JPG The evils of excessive coffee File:Robot Bean & Tea Leaf.jpg|Their own coffee shop. File:Robots going haywire.jpg|The robots go haywire. I brobot69.jpg|A Phinedroid trying to sleep. File:Phinedroid can't sleep.jpg|One Phinedroid can't sleep. D : I brobot68.jpg File:Too much coffee.jpg|Phineas is going to close the coffee stand. I brobot71.jpg File:Turning on their creators 1.jpg|The Phinedroids react to the coffee stand being closed... File:Turning on their creators 2.jpg|...and so do the Ferbots. shutdown robots activated!.JPG File:Turning on their creators 3.jpg|Closing in on the boys. I brobot77.jpg I brobot78.jpg File:If only we had some sort of device.jpg|"So this is how it ends..." Defeated by Doppelgangers!.jpg|"...defeated by our own doppelgangers!" I brobot79.jpg I brobot80.jpg File:End dance.jpg|Second dance routine. robot dancing.jpg I brobot70.jpg I brobot82.jpg The Candroid Linda carrying pictures.jpg Candace sitting sadly outside the backyard with failing to bust her brothers again.jpg Photo of Candace flies into the garage.jpg Photo of Candace on the computer.jpg Candace hearing something from the garage.jpg Candace walking to the garage with worry.jpg I brobot87.jpg It's a Candroid!.jpg Candace screaming and running from the Candroid.jpg Candace running around her family screaming.jpg I brobot88.jpg Candace hiding from the Candroid in the Panic Room.jpg I brobot89.jpg I brobot90.jpg File:Panic room 4.jpg|Back in the panic room with a Candroid. I brobot91.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. I, Brobot